Mikansei Stride
is the second opening theme of the anime Hyouka sung by Saori Kodama. Lyrics Japanese= 複雑に構えた今日が 息をのんですましてる 身に覚えあるんだろう? 君はどうしたい? 何もなかった素振りで かばう痛みはもう 心強いくらいにせかすんだ 掴んでこぼして 不完全な僕たちが 光って見えない 未来の自分を作れるなら 目覚めるまま走れ 蜃気楼を追い越して 変わりたいまま走れ 自由な違和感で 届きそうな輝きと 今を選んでいこう 到達点は知らない 深い浅い呼吸をかさねて 人混みを嫌えばそこは うるさ過ぎる静寂で 気まずそうに笑う 君は僕だね 耳を塞いでみたって 胸を打つ音だけ まるで子供みたいに正直なんだ ほどいてすくって 新しくなろうか 歪んだ太陽に 汗ばむ夢なら終わったから 止まれないまま走れ 向かい風も追い越して わかりたいまま走れ 憧れたスピードで 届きそうな輝きが 今を照らしている 感傷なんていらない 苦い甘い記憶が手をふる 輪郭はもう ぼやけていった いつかまた、未来で会えるはず 掴んでこぼして 不完全な僕たちが 乱した光の彼方に行けるまで 目覚めるまま走れ 蜃気楼を追い越して 変わりたいまま走れ 自由な違和感で 届きそうな輝きと 今を選んでいこう 到達点は知らない 深い浅い呼吸をかさねて 走ってく 風にふれて ひとつになる 君は誰を待っているの? 風の中で ひとつになる You're my dream 未完成のストライド |-| Romaji= Fukuzatsu ni kamaeta kyou ga iki wo nonde sumashi teru Mi ni oboe aru ndarou? Kimi wa dou shitai? Nani mo nakatta soburi de kabau itami wa mou Kokorodzuyoi kurai ni sekasu nda Tsukande koboshite fukanzenna bokutachi ga Hikatte mienai mirai no jibun wo tsukurerunara Mezameru mama hashire shinkirou wo oikoshite Kawaritai mama hashire jiyuuna iwakan de Todoki souna kagayaki to ima wo erande ikou Toutatsu ten wa shiranai fukai asai kokyuu wo kasanete Hitogomi wo kiraeba soko wa urusa sugiru seijaku de Kimazu sou ni warau kimi wa bokuda ne Mimi wo fusaide mitatte munewoutsu otodake Marude kodomo mitai ni shoujikina nda Hodoi te sukutte atarashiku narou ka Yuganda taiyou ni asebamu yumenara owattakara Tomarenai mama hashire mukaikaze mo oikoshite Wakaritai mama hashire akogareta supiido de Todoki souna kagayaki ga ima wo terashite iru Kanshou nante iranai nigai amai kioku ga te wo furu Rinkaku wa mou boyakete itta Itsuka mata, mirai de aeru hazu Tsukande koboshite fukanzenna bokutachi ga Mida shita hikari no kanata ni ikeru made Mezameru mama hashire shinkirou wo oikoshite Kawaritai mama hashire jiyuuna iwakan de Todoki souna kagayaki to ima wo erande ikou Toutatsu ten wa shiranai fukai asai kokyuu wo kasanete Hashitte ku Kaze ni furete hitotsu ni naru kimihadare wo matte iru no? Kaze no naka de hitotsu ni naru You're my dream Mikansei no sutoraido |-| English= Facing the complications of the day, I hold my breath I wonder if you even remember what you wanted Acting like everything was meaningless will never soothe my pain Your hasty encouragements helps me to carry on Holding on, falling out, we still have a ways to go It’s so bright, I can’t see what kind of person I want to be Wake up and run, leave behind all the illusions If you ever want to change, just run, you’ll be free of your doubts Once we get to where we belong, we’ll share this shining moment I don’t know where I’m going but whether deep or short, take another breath You know I really hate noisy crowds, I miss my silence As always my discomfort makes you laugh When I cover my ears, I still hear my pounding chest It sounds childish, but it’s the truth Unraveling, preserving, this is all so new to me I’ll be left to sweat under the miserable sun if this dream ends Keep on running without stopping, we’ll surpass the wind I want to know how far my speed can take me Now that we’ve arrived we’re shining brighter than ever Though I may not show it, I’ll treasure these bittersweet memories Leave a trail of blurry outlines We’ll meet again in the future Holding on, falling out, we still have a ways to go I’m beginning to see past the light, let's go see Wake up and run, leave behind all the illusions If you ever want to change, just run, you’ll be free of your doubts Once we get to where we belong, we’ll share this shining moment I don’t know where I’m going but whether deep or short, take another breath Keep running With a touch, we’ll become one with the wind, who are you waiting for? We’ll be one with the wind, you’re my dream Incomplete stride Videos Hyouka Opening 2 (Eng Sub)|Opening Hyouka OP 2, Full Version - Mikansei Stride|Full song es:Mikansei Stride ru:Mikansei Stride Category:Music Category:Opening Songs